elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Elefanten in Bangladesch
|} Die südasiatische Volksrepublik Bangladesch, ein Nachbarland von Indien und Myanmar (Birma), gehört zu den dreizehn Staaten, in denen Asiatische Elefanten noch in freier Wildbahn vorkommen. Wie in den Nachbarstaaten sind auch die wildlebenden Elefanten in Bangladesch wegen kleiner werdender Lebensräume deutlich auf dem Rückzug. Als der am dichtesten besiedelte Flächenstaat der Erde weist auch Bangladesh Konflikte zwischen Mensch und Elefant auf. Wildlebende Elefanten leben vor allem im Osten des Landes, hier wiederum vor allem in der südöstlichen Chittagong Division. Hinzu kommen Elefanten aus den Nachbarstaaten Indien und Myanmar, deren Wanderungsräume von den Staatsgrenzen durchschnitten wird und die sich nur zeitweise in Bangladesh aufhalten. 2004 wurde von einer größeren Gruppe von 200 Elefanten aus Indien berichtet, die etliche Konflikte verursacht und einige Bewohner im Norden des Landes getötet haben sollenBangladesh in India elephant plea, auf news.bb.co.uk. Zuwanderungen aus Indien erfolgen vorwiegend in den nördlichen Distrikten, aus dem Rakhine State in Birma kommen hingegen Elefanten in die Chittagong Divison. Etwa seit dem Jahr 2000 werden als Bestand an Wildelefanten 200 Tiere angegeben, hinzu kommen etwa 100-150 Elefanten zeitweise aus den Nachbarstaaten. Die Zahl der Elefanten in Menschenhand beläuft sich auf knapp 100 Tiere. Die Mehrzahl wird - ähnlich wie im Nachbarland Myanmar - in der Forstwirtschaft eingesetzt, ein weiterer Teil ist in Zirkussen engagiert. Nach diesen Zahlen gibt es insgesamt drei Elefanten in Zoos. In einem 2002 veröffentlichten Aufsatz gibt es im Anhang ein Verzeichnis der damals 93 ElefantenMd. Anwarul Islam: The status of Bangladesh's captive elephants, auf www.fao.org, Table 2. Captive Elephants of Bangladesh. Natürliches Vorkommen thumb||250px|Karte von Bangladesch Die Waldbestände, und damit der natürliche Lebensraum der Asiatischen Elefanten, sind in Bangladesch stark zurückgegangen und haben damit die wenigen verbliebenen Elefanten in einige Grenzregionen des Landes zurückgedrängt, die teilweise als Schutzgebiete ausgewiesen sind. Ständig sich in Bangladesch aufhaltende Tier finden sich nur noch in der Chittagong Division (und auch hier mit Grenzgängern und vor allem in Grenzgebieten zu Myanmar und Indien), die Grenze überquerende Elefanten aus Indien tauchen hingegen auch im Norden und Nordosten auf. In den verbliebenen Regionen, in denen sich wilde Elefanten aufhalten, kommt es aufgrund von menschlicher Nutzung ihrer Lebensräume inzwischen (auch in den eigentlichen Schutzgebieten) zu Konflikten zwischen Mensch und Elefant. Zwischen 1999 und 2003 starben 166 Menschen bei Elefantenangriffen, 22 Elefanten wurden gewildertPinaki Roy: Elephants left to starve, auf cmsdata.iucn.org. Zum Schutz der Elefanten im Südosten Bangladesch engagiert sich seit 2001 die International Union for Conservation of Nature and Natural Resources (IUCN)Action research for conservation of Asian elephants in Bangladesh, auf www.iucn.org, wobei neben der Ermittlung von genaueren Daten die Reduzierung der Konflikte mit Anwohner einen Schwerpunkt bildetEbd.. 'Chunati Wildlife Sanctuary, Chittagong District, Chittagong Division' Etwa 70 km südlich von Chittagong, westlich der Landstraße nach Cox's Bazaar, liegt das 1986 gegründete Chunati Wildlife SanctuaryChunati Wildlife Sanctuary, auf www.ntnu.edu. Es wurde zusammen mit dem Teknaf Game Reserve eigens zum Schutz der dort lebenden Elefanten errichtetCurrent Status of Asian Elephants in Bangladesh, auf www.asesg.org. Das Gebiet umfasst 7761 haChunati Wildlife Sanctuary, auf www.ntnu.edu. Aufgrund von Besiedelung im und um das Schutzgebiet kommt es wie in anderen Regionen auch zur Gefährdung des Lebensraums der WildtiereRestoring the forest and improving livelihoods in the Chunati Wildlife Sanctuary, auf www.dhaka.diplo.de und zu einer wachsenden Zahl von Konflikten zwischen Mensch und ElefantMd. Jahidul Kabir: Elephant Habitat and Human-Elephant Conflict: A Case Study in Chunati Wildlife Sanctuary, Bangladesh, auf ewcbookstore.org. Es wird geschätzt, dass etwa 50.000 Menschen in 9.400 Haushalten auf dem Gebiet des Sanctuary und in der Umgebung lebenEbd.. 2004 wurde als Methode zum Naturschutz das sogenannte "Co-Management" eingeführt, dass neben dem Artenschutz auch Kooperation mit den Bewohnern der Region umfasst, die in ihrer Lebenssituation unterstützt und über die Bedeutung des Schutzgebietes informiert werdenRestoring the forest and improving livelihoods in the Chunati Wildlife Sanctuary, auf www.dhaka.diplo.deMd. Jahidul Kabir: Elephant Habitat and Human-Elephant Conflict: A Case Study in Chunati Wildlife Sanctuary, Bangladesh, auf ewcbookstore.org. Die Wildhüter in diesem Schutzgebiet werden auch von einer kleinen Gruppe von einheimischen Frauen in grünen Saris unterstützt, die ehrenamtlich auf Patrouille gehen'Sari squad' protects Bangladesh wildlife sanctuary, auf edition.cnn.com. Im Chunati Wildlife Sanctuary leben etwa 20 ElefantenEbd., S. 160. 'Dudpukuria-Dhopachari Wildlife Sanctuary, Chittagong Division' 30 km nördlich von BandarbanDudh Pukuria-Dhopachari WS, auf www.arannayk.org, im Westen der Stadt Chittagong, liegt das Dudpukuria-Dhopachari Wildlife Sanctuary. Es wurde erst im Mai 2010 eröffnetNew reserve forest opens in Rangunia, auf archive.thedailystar.net. Das Schutzgebiet umfasst ein Territorium von 4.716 haEbd.. Zu den dort lebenden Arten gehören auch die ElefantenProject Concept Note Bangladesh REDD+ARR Protected Areas Project (BRAPAP), auf www.nishorgo.org (PDF), S. 29). 'Himchari National Park, Cox's Bazaar District, Chittagong Division' Unweit der Distrikthauptstadt Cox's Bazaar liegt der 1980 gegründete Himchari National ParkHimchari National Park - A Birdwatcher's Paradise, auf www.bangladesh.com. Der Park besteht aus tropischem Regenwald und GraslandschaftThe Beautiful Himchari National Park, auf world-historical-place.blogspot.de. Der Park umfasst 1.729 ha LandThe Beautiful Himchari National Park, auf www.tourtobangladesh.com und besteht aus den beiden Waldschutzgebieten Bhangamura und ChaindaHimchari National Park, auf www.chokhkhuleybangladesh.com. Es wird von 286 Arten von Vögeln berichtet, die dort beobachtet werden könnenThe Beautiful Himchari National Park, auf www.tourtobangladesh.com. Zum Wildbestand an Säugetieren gehören u.a. auch Gibbons und TigerHimchari National Park, Chittagong Division, auf www.world-wildlife-adventures.com. Früher soll der Park auch Heimat von größeren Beständen an Elefanten gewesen seinHimchari National Park - A Birdwatcher's Paradise, auf www.bangladesh.comThe Beautiful Himchari National Park, auf www.tourtobangladesh.com, während heute nur noch eine begrenzte, ungenannte Zahl von Elefanten im Park leben sollHimchari National Park, auf www.chokhkhuleybangladesh.com. Andere sprechen von "einigen Herden"The Beautiful Himchari National Park, auf world-historical-place.blogspot.de. 'Kaptai National Park, Rangamati Hill District, Chittagong Division' Im Osten der Chittagong-Division liegt der Rangamati Hill District, das auch als Tourismusgebiet genutzt wird. Der dort liegende Kaptai-Nationalpark erstreckt sich über die Karnaphuly- und Kaptai-Regionen und umfasst 5.464 haThe Kaptai National Park Rangamati Bangladesh, auf kaptainationalpark.wordpress.com. Seine historischen Wurzeln hat das Gebiet in seiner massiven Bepflanzung durch Menschenhand ab 1873auf www.chokhkhuleybangladesh.com. Zum Nationalpark wurde das Gebiet 1999 erklärtKaptai National Park - Breathtaking Scenery and Diverse Wildlife, auf www.bangladesh.com. Sein Vorläufer, das Sitapahar Reserve, war ein wenig größer und musste Territorium zugunsten eines Gewerbegebietes abgegebenThe Kaptai National Park Rangamati Bangladesh, auf kaptainationalpark.wordpress.com. Der Nationalpark ist bei den Einheimischen sehr beliebt. Jedes Jahr besuchen 50.000 Personen das SchutzgebietKaptai National Park - Breathtaking Scenery and Diverse Wildlife, auf www.bangladesh.com. Im Nationalpark selbst liegen die beiden Dörfer Bangchari und KamillachariMd. Zahidur Rahman Miah: Livelihoods of Forest-dependent People in Kaptai National Park, auf ewcbookstore.org (PDF), während weitere neun in unmittelbarer Umgebung existierenEbd.. Im Kaptai National Park leben u.a. auch Elefantenhttp://www.bangladesh.com/national-parks/kaptai/, auf www.bangladesh.com, deren Zahl aber nicht bestimmt wird. Durch das Zusammenleben von Mensch und Elefant kommt auch im Kaptai-Nationalpark zu Konflikten. So werden häufig die Gärten und Felder der Bewohner von Elefanten geplündert und verwüstetMd. Zahidur Rahman Miah: Livelihoods of Forest-dependent People in Kaptai National Park, auf ewcbookstore.org (PDF), teilweise auch die HäuserEbd.. Im August und Oktober 2009 wurde von Angriffen von Elefanten auf die Häuser in Kamillachari berichtetEbd.. Einem Foto zufolge werden Elefanten hingegen auch zum Last- und Personentransport (evtl. für Touristen) im Park eingesetztThe Kaptai National Park Rangamati Bangladesh, Foto 2, auf kaptainationalpark.wordpress.com. 'Pablakhali Wildlife Sanctuary, Rangamati District, Chittagong Division' Im nördlichen Teil der Chittagong Hill Forests, im Distrikt Rangamati, liegt das Pablakhali Wildlife Sanctuary, das 1983 zum Schutzgebiet erklärt wurde und etwa 420 km² umfasstPablakhali Wildlife Sanctuary, auf www.wildlifeworld360.com. Das relativ kleine Gebiet liegt im größeren Einzugsraum der Elefanten, für die Pablakhali bekannt sein sollHill forest, Pablakhali Wildlife sanctuary, auf www.greenbangladeshtours.com. Wie das Teknaf Game Reserve weiter im Süden untersteht die Verwaltung des Gebietes nicht der Wildtierabteilung des ForstverwaltungAction research for conservation of Asian elephants in Bangladesh, auf www.iucn.org, so dass effektive Schutzmaßnahmen fehlenVgl. Pablakhali sanctuary exists in name only, auf www.daily-sun.com. So wurde Anfang 2011 davon berichtet, dass eine Herde von sieben Elefanten von Forschern beobachtet werden konnten, von denen eines ein mutter- und ruheloses Kalb von fünf Jahren war, das sich immer wieder absonderte und dessen Mutter nach Angaben von Anwohnern von den dort lebenden Menschen Ende 2010 getötet worden warReza Khan: Fate of elephants in Bangladesh (Part-I), auf www.daily-sun.com. Die erwachsenen Tiere machten dabei einen abgemagerten EindruckEbd.. Im selben Zusammenhang wurde davon berichtet, dass die Elefanten im Pablakhali Wildlife Reserve dabei beobachtet wurden, wie sie Hyazinthen frassen, was für Elefanten durchaus ungewöhnlich istPinaki Roy: Elephants left to starve, auf cmsdata.iucn.org. Da die Menschen, die illegal im Schutzgebiet wohnen und es auch illegal nutzen, werden die Wanderungswege der Elefanten demnach gestört und die Nahrung der Elefanten stark reduziert, so dass sie auf fremde Nahrung zurückgreifenEbd.. 'Teknaf Game Reserve, Cox's Bazaar District, Chittagong Division' Das Teknaf Game Reserve im äußersten Südosten des Landes nahe der Grenze zu Myanmar wurde eigens für den Schutz der Elefanten im Jahr 1983 eingerichtetTeknaf Game Reserve, auf www.banglaview24.com und ist gelegen in den Upazilas (Unterdistrikten) Teknaf und UkhiaTeknaf Game Reserve, auf www.ntnu.edu. Das Gebiet mit 11.615 Hektar umfasst drei Waldregionen mit zehn zusammenhängenden Wäldern und ist Teil einer gebirgigen ZoneEbd.. Im Osten wird es von dem Fluss Naf begrenzt, im Westen vom Golf von BengalenTeknaf Game Reserve, auf www.banglaview24.com. Die Nutzung der Wälder durch die Einheimischen und Royingya-Flüchtlinge aus Myanmar stellt eine Gefahr für den Bestand des Reservats darComparing the Impacts of Local People and Royingya Refugees on Teknaf Game Reserve, auf www.eastwestcenter.org. Das Gebiet war lange Zeit für seine Elefanten bekannt. Inzwischen scheint die Zahl der im Game Reserve lebenden Elefanten relativ geringEbd., S. 165. Für das Gebiet wird ein Bestand von einem bis zwanzig Elefanten angenommenCurrent Status of Asian Elephants in Bangladesh, Überblicksdarstellung auf www.asesg.org, Figure 1. In der Gesamtregion sollen sie aber weiter verbreitet seinTeknaf Game Reserve, auf www.banglaview24.com und Teil des größeren Bestandes in den Chittagong Hill Tracts (dem Ostteil der Chittagong Division) sein, der sich bis hinunter in die Teknaf-Halbinsel zieht und der zeitweise von Elefantenherden aus den benachbarten Staaten Indien und Myanmar ergänzt wirdEbd.Vgl. Current Status of Asian Elephants in Bangladesh, Überblicksdarstellung auf www.asesg.org, Figure 1. Dennoch gilt das Teknaf Game Reserve als Beobachtungsmöglichkeit für wilde Elefanten. Morgens sollen sie manchmal im östlichen Teil nahe der Landstraße zu sehen sein, nachmittags eher bei einem Gang in den WaldMikey Leung, Belinda Meggitt: Bangladesh, Nachdruck 2010, S. 240. 'Sherpur District, Dhaka Division' Vom Garo-Gebirge im indischen Bundesstaat Meghalaya wandern immer wieder Elefanten in den Norden Bangladeschs ein. Vor allem im Herbst scheint die Möglichkeit die Elefanten anzulocken, die die eingefahrene Ernte als Futterreservoir nutzen wollenPanihata village fights back, auf www.student-suppport.co.uk. Auch der Bezirk Sherpur ist von solchen Überfällen von Elefanten betroffen. Aus jüngerer Zeit gibt es Berichte von VorfällenVgl. Elephants kill 2 in Sherpur, auf www.newagebd.com in den Subdistrikten (Upazilas) in Shreebordi , Jhinagaiti und Nalitabari im Norden des Distrikts. So wurde Anfang 2013 im Dorf Uttor Hariakona (Upazila Shreebordi) eine Frau von Elefanten getötet, drei weitere Personen wurden verletztSherpur villagers in fear of wild elephant attacks, auf archive.thedailystar.net. Bei dem Angriff der Elefanten wurden auch zwei Häuser zerstörtEbd.. Im Dorf Noukuchi Banaipara (Upazila Jhinagaiti) wurden zwei Menschen von Elefanten verletzt und ebenfalls zwei Häuser zerstörtEbd.. Nach einem anderen Bericht handelte es sich dort um drei VerletzteWild elephants injure 4, damage houses in Sherpur, auf theindipendentbd.com. Die Elefantenherde hatte zuvor das Dorf erreicht und sich dort von Reis ernährt, wobei drei Häuser zerstört wurdenEbd.. Im Gebiet der Dörfer Tarani und Baromari (Upazila Nalitabari) wurden mehrere Menschen verletzt und zehn Häuser beschädigtSherpur villagers in fear of wild elephant attacks, auf archive.thedailystar.net. Im Dorf Andaropara zog sich ein Mann Verletzungen bei der Begegnung mit den wilden Elefanten zuWild elephants injure 4, damage houses in Sherpur, auf theindipendentbd.com. Nach Berichten der Bevölkerung kamen 20 Jahre zuvor einige Elefanten über die Grenze, deren Zahl nun bei 50 liegeSherpur villagers in fear of wild elephant attacks, auf archive.thedailystar.net. Demnach handele es sich inzwischen um eine große Herde, die wegen der Grenzzäune nicht nach Indien zurückkehren könneEbd.. Jedes Jahr würden von den Elefanten 8.0000 Acres (ca. 3.237 ha) an Feldern verwüstet und teilweise in Ödland verwandeltEbd.. In den 20 Jahren sollen etwa 100 Menschen von den Wildelefanten aus Indien getötet worden seinWild elephants injure 4, damage houses in Sherpur, auf theindipendentbd.com. Die Versuche, die Elefanten mit Licht, Feuer und Lärm zu vertreiben scheinen immer weniger Erfolg zu haben. Auch im Juli 2013 wurde erneut ein Todesfall gemeldetElephant stampede kills one in Sherpur, auf www.dhakatribune.com. Heutige Elefanteneinrichtungen Während die Mehrzahl der in Gefangenschaft gehaltenen Elefanten in der Holzwirtschaft arbeitet, gibt es eine größere Zahl von Elefanten in den traditionsreichenCircus in Bangladesh, auf www.anzenberger.com Zirkusunternehmen des Landes, die in die Vorführungen einbezogen sind. Für 2002 wurden siebzehn Zirkuselefanten angegebenThe status of Bangladesh's captive elephants - Md. Anwarul Islam, auf www.fao.org. Im Land soll es etwa acht größere Zirkusse geben[Circus in Bangladesh, auf www.anzenberger.com. Für ausreichende Unterstützung zu ihren Gunsten werden die Elefanten der Zirkusse mit ihren Mahouts auch ausgeschickt, um Geld und Nahrung von der Bevölkerung entgegen zu nehmenCircus Elephant collecting food & money from streets of Savar!!!, auf www.panoramio.comDhaka's circus elephant Kongki.3gp, auf www.youtube.com. Gelegentlich werden sie auch zu anderen Tätigkeiten, wie z.B. dem Abbruch illegal errichteter Gebäude im Auftrag der städtischen Behörden herangezogenBangladesh circus offers jumbo solution to demolition problem, auf www.sott.net. Allerdings zeigt sich, dass die im Zirkus gehaltenen Elefanten nicht unbedingt ein gutes Leben führen und durchaus auch gegen ihre Halter aufbegehren können, indem sie sie tötenElephant Kills Mahout,Blocks Highway In Bangladesh, auf dalje.com oder vor ihnen ausbrechen. 'The Lion Circus, Dhaka' Als Elefantenhalter ist vermerkt "The Lion Circus" von Niranjan SarkerMd. Anwarul Islam: The status of Bangladesh's captive elephants, auf www.fao.org, Tab. 2, Nr. 1. Im Jahr 2000 besaß der Zirkus vier Elefanten: das Elefantenpaar Gopal und Chandrika sowie deren Sohn Chand (geb. 1992) und Tochter Rashmoni (geb. 1998)Ebd.. Gand und Chandrika wurden Anfang der 1990er Jahre gekauft. Über den derzeitigen Stand der Elefanten im Lion Circus liegen keine Angaben vor. Es wurde allerdings im Januar 2011 von dem Ausbruch eines Elefanten des Lion Circus im nahe gelegenen Sonargaon berichtet, der im benachbarten Madanpur zwei Tankstellen aufsuchte und verwüstete, wobei neben Ausrüstung der Einrichtungen auch Fahrzeuge zu schaden kamenCircus elephant goes berserk, auf www.newstoday.com.bd. Polizei und Zirkusleute beruhigten das Tier und brachten es zum Zirkus zurückEbd.. Es scheint sich hierbei um denselben Zirkus zu handeln, der als Halter der vier Tiere gelistet wurde. 'The New Star Circus, Datiara, Brahmanbaria District, Chittagong Division' Eines der Zirkusunternehmen mit Elefantenhaltung ist der "New Star Circus" im Gebiet von Brahmanbaria an der (östlichen) Grenze zu Indien (Bundesstaat Tripura). In der Elefantenliste von 2002 werden für den Zirkus zwei Elefanten aufgeführt, die im Zirkus geborene Kuh Nayantara (bei Listenerstellung soll sie 60 Jahre alt gewesen sein) und der Bulle Sekandra (45 Jahre), der aus Chittagong für 6.000 Taka monatlich geliehen warThe status of Bangladesh's captive elephants - Md. Anwarul Islam, auf www.fao.org. Über den Stand der heutigen Elefantenhaltung gibt es keine genauen Angaben. Allerdings wurde im Frühjahr 2012 von einer Elefantenkuh des Zirkusses (andere Quellen nannten diesen den "Red Star Circus"Helenbala returns home, auf www.telegraphindia.com) namens Helenbala Sundari berichtet, die aus dem Zirkus ausgebrochen und über die Grenze nach Indien gelaufen war, wo sie nach dem Durchbruch durch StacheldrahtzäuneEbd. Tripura durchstreifte und auch auf den Straßen der Stadt Agartala gewandert sein sollBangladeshi circus elephant returns, auf www.business-standard.com. Nach mehr als einem Monat und mehr als 100 km Wegstrecke wurde sie dann im Mai 2012 an die Grenzstation Akhaura gebracht, wo sie der Zirkus mit drei anderen Elefanten abholteEbd., die vermutlich ebenfalls zum Zirkus gehörtenBangladeshi jumbo back from Tripura, auf bdnews24.com. Helenbala soll während ihres Ausflugs nach Indien auch trächtig gewesen seinBangladeshi circus elephant returns, auf preciousjules1985.wordpress.comBangladeshi circus elephant returns, Helenbala Sundari, auf z13.invisionfree.com. Bangladeschische Zoos Abgesehen vom Hauptstadtzoo in Dhaka (Mirpur) liegen derzeit keine Berichte über Elefantenhaltung in Zoos in Bangladesch vor. Auch für das Jahr 2000 waren nur die drei Elefantenkühe im Dhaka Zoo als Zooelefanten Bangladeschs angegebenMd. Anwarul Islam: The status of Bangladesh's captive elephants, Tab. 2, Nr. 33, auf www.fao.org. 'Dhaka Zoo' Der Dhaka Zoo (ঢাকা চিড়িয়াখানা) ist der größte Zoo des Landes und umfasst 75 haDhaka Zoo, auf en.wikipedia.org. 1964 begann der Zoo als Menagerie und wurde 1974, drei Jahre nach der Unabhängigkeit von Pakistan, in den Stadtteil Mirpur im Nordosten Dhakas verlegtDhaka Zoo, auf www.dhakacity.org. Er wird als Nationalzoo vom Ministerium für Fischerei und Viehwirtschaft betriebenEbd.. Der Zoo zeigt mehr als 2000 Tier in 165 ArtenDhaka Zoo - View Diverse Wildlife in a Natural Environment, auf www.bangladesh.com und ist in der Bevölkerung sehr beliebt, was sich in hohem Besucheraufkommen niederschlägtNational Zoo, Mirpur, Dhaka, Bangladesh, auf dhaka-zoo.blogspot.deDhaka Zoo, auf en.wikipedia.org. Nicht alle Anlage sind anscheinend im besten ZustandDhaka Zoo Bangladesh, auf www.youtube.com. Es gibt ein erfolgreiches Zuchtprogramm für Königstiger, Löwen. Leoparden und u.a.Zoo as Ecotourism Attraction – Case of Dhaka Zoo, auf www.asaub.edu.bd. 2011 gab es indessen Pläne, bei den Tigern und Löwen wegen zu großer Bestände Geburtenkontrollen einzuführenNational Zoo, Mirpur, Dhaka, Bangladesh, auf dhaka-zoo.blogspot.de. Zu den Attraktionen des Zoos gehört das Elefantenreiten, das für Kinder angeboten wirdVisiting hours for Dhaka Zoo, auf www.bangladesh-travel-assistance.com. Dabei wird eine mehr oder weniger große Gruppe von Kindern hinter den Mahout auf den Elefantenrücken gesetztElephant rides, auf www.zoochat.comChronik-Fotos, auf www.facebook.com. Einem Besucherbericht von 2009 zufolge waren zwei Elefanten für das Reiten eingesetzt, während ein dritter angekettet im offenen Elefantenhaus warElephant enclosure, auf www.zoochat.comVgl. Elephant stables, auf www.zoochat.com. Es gibt auch ein sehr natürliches Gelände beim Elefantenhaus, das aber anscheinend nicht umzäunt und gesichert ist, so dass sich die Elefanten dort nicht frei aufzuhalten scheinenElephant enclosure, auf www.zoochat.com. Bis 2010 gab es im Dhaka Zoo drei Asiatische Elefantenkühe. Es handelt sich um die Kühe KushumtaraKushumtara, auf www.zoochat.com (KusumMd. Anwarul Islam: The status of Bangladesh's captive elephants, Tab. 2, Nr. 33, auf www.fao.org), PabantaraPabantara, auf www.zoochat.com sowie KajaltaraKajaltara, auf www.zoochat.com. In einer Übersicht von etwa 2000 wird das Alter der beiden ersten mit 60 Jahren, von Kajaltara mit 35 Jahren angegebenMd. Anwarul Islam: The status of Bangladesh's captive elephants, Tab. 2, Nr. 33, auf www.fao.org. Beim Tod von Pabantara im Juli 2010 wurde deren Alter sogar auf 100 Jahre heraufgesetzt, wobei Tierärzte nach einem Blick auf ihre Zähne das Alter auf ungefähr 100 Jahre geschätzt haben sollenBangladesh zoo mourns elephant, auf news.smh.com.au. Weblinks *Elephants in Bangladesh, Übersichtseinführung auf www.eleaid.com. *Md. Anwarul Islam: The status of Bangladesh's captive elephants, Bericht von ca. 2002 auf www.fao.org. *Current Status of Asian Elephants in Bangladesh, Überblicksdarstellung auf www.asesg.org. *Moinul Hoque Chowdhury: Bangladesh's elephant trails grow faint, Artikel zu den Elefantenbeständen und ihren Bedrohungen auf www.savetheelephants.org. *Reza Khan: Fate of elephants in Bangladesh (Part-I) und (Part II), auf www.daily-sun.com. *Pinaki Roy: Elephants left to starve, auf cmsdata.iucn.org. *[http://www.academicjournals.org/ijbc/pdf/pdf%202010/Oct/Sarker%20and%20R%C3%B8skaft.pdf A. H. M. Raihan Sarker, Eivin Røskaft: Human attitudes towards conservation of Asian elephant (Elephas maximus) in Bangladesh, in: International of Biodiversity and Conservation, Vol. 2 (10), S. 316-327 (Okt. 2010), auf www.acedemicjournals.org]. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asien